His Valentine
by tootsiepopgurl
Summary: Ugh..working title. An AU...AxelxOC...characters from FF7 and probably FF8 and really random...no flames or i will have to get Mustang and i dont want to do that! not on hitatus anymore
1. Chapter 1

Me: Another attempt at a story.

Sephiroth: I see…

Me: Its gonna be an AU..

Sephiroth: Its not gonna be like that band story you and your friend are still writing...is it?

Me: No. Come to think of it though…what am I gonna do with my OC? –shrugs- Oh well…I'll have to see what my friend wrote.

Axel: She has the notebook…doesn't she?

Me: Yeah…and I bet she hasn't even written in it…dork. Anyway….DISCLAIMER SEPHIROTH!

Sephiroth: Tootsiepopgurl only owns Sakura. And this idea….and also on the side note, characters from Final Fantasy 7 are going to be in this story even though it's a Kingdom Hearts fic…they just have to be there to make it work. Right?

Me: -Nods- Right.

Sakura and Vincent Valentine walked into their new school. A look of…dread could be seen on their faces. Well…to be honest, it's not at all bad as it would seem. Most of Vincent and Sakura's friends lived here in the city…so they new them. Still…it was kind of bad for Sakura, especially a junior in high school going out with a senior. Ok…so that wasn't the bad part. The bad part was that Sakura was the one who did the breaking up. Its not like her ex minded though, they were still good friends. Sakura looked at her older brother. "Well bro…it looks like we part ways here." Vincent nodded and walked to his English class. Coincidentally, Sakura had the same subject, different grade and teacher. Sakura sighed and walked down the hall. The late bell rang. She found the classroom and walked inside. The teacher looked up and smiled.

"Hello, there. I have never seen you before. Are you new?" she asked.

"Duh," Sakura thought. "Yeah…um...," she muttered.

The teacher smiled and said, "You can sit in between…Sora and Riku. Sakura nodded and walked to her desk. She sat down and got out a pencil. Now…Sakura wasn't usually this quiet, she actually can be quite loud, but, like Vincent, she did have her quiet moments. Once again the door opened and a teenager with spiky red hair and two teardrop tattoos under his eyes walked in. Sakura looked up.

"AXEL! You're late!"

Axel smiled and said, "Sorry, teach…but my car broke down and my cousin had to come and pick me up. Hey, don't blame me…it's not my fault Reno drives like a snail!"

Sakura giggled. This Axel dude was right; Reno did drive like a snail. Unlike Vincent who drives really fast (80 MPH) Reno drives like…55 MPH and to Sakura and apparently Axel, that was slow. Axel took his seat in front of Riku and sighed. "I hate school," he muttered to completely no one.

Sakura smiled at Axel. She felt the same way. "Ok...Today we are going to continue watching the movie. And Axel…please don't repeat all of Frodo's lines."

"Darn it, teach." Axel said. He pretended to hit his hand on the desk. He looked at Riku and they started to talk about guy things.

Sakura sat in her desk and started to fall asleep. "Stupid movie," she muttered, "It always makes me fall asleep." She yawned and took out her ipod. She could not wait until this weekend. She was actually gonna see Hyde up close. She snuggled on her desk and almost fell asleep to Hyde's soft and sexy voice. (A/N: Yes…I am in love with Hyde. I think he is hot). The bell rang and Sakura jumped and almost fell out of her desk. Sakura got her things and was about to get up when she dropped one of her binders. "Damn." She was about to bend down and pick it up when somebody already did for her. She looked and saw that it was Axel.

"Never seen you before, are you new?" he asked as he handed her the binder. Sakura nodded and looked at him. He did look like Reno. No wonder they were cousins. They started walking. "You don't talk much," he said.

"I get it from my brother," Sakura said softly as they started to walk down the hall.

Axel nodded. "What do you have next?" And without even asking he took her schedule from her. "Gym…that makes two of us, it sucks ass. Believe me. Were running the mile today."

"WHAT!" And they ran to the gym.

-Lunch-

Sakura staggered into the lunch room. Her legs felt like jello. She was SO hungry and tired. She saw her brother and leaned onto his back. "Kill me Vincent. Just kill me. I had to run the mile today, I want to die." Vincent softly smiled at his younger sister.

"Shouldn't have taken gym," he told her.

"Shut up…it was an easy A. At least you can't fail gym." They got their lunch. Vincent started to walk to his friends table.

"Don't tell me you're afraid that everyone will hate you just because you get to sit with a bunch of seniors." Sakura nodded. "Sakura…its all right." Sakura nodded and followed her brother. She sat down next to Tseng and smiled at him.

"Hey there Tseng…how are you today?" Tseng looked at her and smiled softly and he took her into a brotherly hug.

"Just fine, Kura." He smiled at her and stared at Reno who was busy making a volcano out of his mashed potatoes. Then he got his celery bits and started to play with his food.

"EEK! RUN CELERY PEOPLE! WATCH OUT FOR THE EVIL CORN PEOPLE! RUN CELERY PEOPLE! RUN!" Everyone stared at Reno.

"What did he smoke today?" Elena asked. Everyone else just shook their heads.

"OH NO! THE MASHED POTATOE VOLCANO IS GOING TO BLOW! OH NO!" And it did really blow up. Mashed potatoes and gravy went everywhere. Axel was walking by and got sprayed as well. Sakura and Tseng got most of it. Reno sat there and looked at the annoyed looks of his friends and his cousin. "Yo…" he said and he got up and ran. Axel wiped off the potatoes and growled. Sakura wiped off the gravy and stood up, wiping the potatoes off of her sweatshirt.

"I am gonna kill him!" Axel said. He shook his spiky red hair and most of the potatoes flew onto Tseng.

"Thank you, Axel," he said angrily. Sakura looked at Tseng, he was already angry with Reno; he didn't need to be angry with Axel.

"Calm down, Tseng. Axel just needed to get the mashed potatoes out of his hair." Axel smiled. Vincent Valentine's sister and ex-girlfriend of Tseng was actually defending him! He felt really lucky. Sakura got her bag and walked out of the lunch room.

Me: There! DONE!

Link: Celery people?

Me: It's an inside joke between me and my friend about our band director. We called him the pancake monster.

Link:…Weirdos.

Me: Yeah we are but…YOUR ARE SO SEXY LINK! I LOVE YOU! –Jumps on Link and hugs him-

Link: I know…and I love you too.

Me: YAY! ANYWAY…REVIEW! OR YOU WILL FEEL THE WRATH OF LINK…AND YOU WILL ALSO FEEL THE WRATH OF WRATH!

Wrath: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


	2. VincentxRENO?

Me: Its New Years Eve…I am gonna miss 2006!

Link: I know…But, its a lot quieter without Ed…I like it.

Me: ME TOO! OH MY GOD…LINK! YOUR ARE SO SEXY!

Link: HELL YEAH! I KNOW, RIGHT! I AM THE SEXIEST MAN ALIVE!

Me: Next to Orlando Bloom.

Link: Of course…your gonna marry Orlando Bloom…totally forgot about that.

Me: I know…your invited to my wedding Link!

Link: Thanks…

Me: Now for the disclaimer.

Sephiroth: I know…

Me: No, no. It's all right. It's a holiday. You can have it off. I'll get someone else! –snaps fingers-

Ren: -Appears- WHERE AM I?!

Link: Isn't that...dude from Chibi Vampire?

Me: OH MY GOD! HE IS SO HOT!

Ren: -Spots tootsiepopgurl- Thank you! Your really pretty yourself and you have a lot of stress built up too!

Me: Uhhh…can you do the disclaimer?

Ren: -Shrugs- All right but you will be mine! Tootsiepopgurl only owns Sakura and her idea. Everyone else belongs to Square-Enix…right?

Me: Yeah…

Sakura walked to her brother's car…it was the end of her first day and she already had homework! And she didn't understand any of it! She hated school and she wished that she could go and drop out. "Mom and Dad would kick my ass if I dropped out of school," she muttered to herself.

She looked up as she saw Vincent at his car, smoking a cigarette. "Where's everyone at?" she asked him.

Vincent shrugged and took another drag. "Who knows…I am just glad its Friday and not Monday."

Sakura smiled. Her brother was right. "There you are, yo!" said a voice. Sakura and Vincent looked up to see Reno and a very miserable Axel walking towards them. Reno took out his cigarettes and took Vincent's lighter. Axel looked at the cigarette with a look of disgust on his face. He looked at Sakura and saw her messing with her ipod. He walked over to her and smiled. She smiled back at him.

"Can I see what songs you have on there?" he asked softly. Sakura smiled.

"Sure. Its mostly rock and stuff."

"Good. I can't stand rap or hip-hop." He took it and started to go through it. She had everything, from your English singing rock bands to your Japanese singing rock bands. But what he noticed was that she mostly had songs written and sung by Hyde. "She must be a Hyde fan," he thought.

"You really like Hyde…huh?" he asked her.

Sakura looked at him and smiled. "I sure do," she softly said, "I'm going to see him in concert this Saturday. Tseng is taking me!"

Axel nodded. "Tseng is…taking you? I thought you all broke-up?"

Sakura shrugged. "We did. But I think he wants to get back together with me. And I think this is his way of saying, 'Do you want to go back out?' I don't really know though." She sighed.

Axel handed her ipod back and got into Reno's car, starting it up. Sakura smiled to herself. "He must want to drive," Sakura thought, "I guess he doesn't want to go 55 MPH." She giggled and got into Vincent's car on the passenger side. She could have her license in two months…two fricking months! So she was still stuck with Vincent as her…Chauffer as she liked to call him.

She looked at Vincent. "Come on Chauffer! I wanna go home! Stop talking to Reno!"

Vincent rolled his eyes. "Yeah… I know, I know. And besides…don't we have that stupid family thing tonight?"

"The wedding, oh no… I forgot about that! I wanted to hangout tonight too!" And Sakura sank into her seat. Vincent got in and started to car and revved it. (I think that's the word.) Axel looked at Vincent and started Reno's car and revved it.

"Oh! Hell no, Axel. You are not driving my car!"

"Oh…hell yes I am, Reno. I was late because of you!"

Vincent and Sakura laughed. Vincent started to drive away when Axel caught up with them; Reno fell in the back seat. "How about a race, Valentine?" Axel asked.

Vincent thought about it and smiled. "All right Axel. You're on. And whoever loses…has to kiss Reno!"

Reno's head shot up from the backseat. "WHAT?"

"Agreed." Axel said.

They revved their cars again. "Who ever gets to…K-mart first…wins," Sakura said. The two men nodded.

And after a "go" from Sakura the two cars took off and too K-mart. Somehow…Vincent was losing. "Come on Vinnie," Sakura said.

"Shut up! I'm trying, dammit!" Vincent said back to his sister.

Then Vincent and Sakura heard the sounds not any driving teenager wanted to hear: the sirens of a police car. Vincent closed his eyes and pulled off to the side of the road. The police car stopped and the police officer came up to them. Vincent got his license ready and rolled down the window. "Sir…did you know that you were going 70 miles an hour?"

"Seventy," Sakura muttered, "I thought you were going ninety?" Vincent stared at his sister and pushed her.

"I am sorry sir. I just heard my grandma was in the hospital. And I was driving seventy so I could see her. You see…we love her so dearly and if we lose her…well…my poor little sister here will be so devastated." Sakura started to sob and sadly nodded.

The officer nodded and took out a hanky and blew his nose. "I-I-I am so sorry to hear about your grandmother. If there is anything I can do, please don't hesitate to call me. Here, I'll give you my phone number." And the police officer wrote down his number and gave the card to Vincent. "I'll let you off the hook. Just don't tell my colleagues." Vincent nodded and drove off. And when he went around the corner he went full speed.

"DAMMIT!" he yelled, "Now I'll have to kiss Reno!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "It's not my fault you got pulled over by a cop. You're the one who agreed to this race anyway. I thought mom always told us to not give into peer pressure."

Now it was Vincent's turn to roll his eyes. "Yeah…I know, I know. Stupid Axel! Grrrrr…." And Vincent pulled into K-mart. They got out of the car and were greeted by a laughing Axel.

"Ha ha ha! I won! You lost! Now you have to kiss Reno! Hahahahahaha!" And he fell onto his back laughing.

Vincent's eye twitched and he said, "Let's just get this over with. Where's Reno?" Reno walked out of the store staring at Vincent.

"Listen," he said, poking Vincent in the chest, "I don't want you to get any ideas! I am straight!"

"Don't worry Reno. I am straight as a straight line."

Reno nodded. "Good."

Axel and Sakura got out their phones and got them ready to take pictures. They snickered and got their fingers ready for the take button. "These are so going on Myspace," Sakura whispered to Axel.

Axel snickered harder. "You have a Myspace?" Sakura nodded. "I'll send you my pictures and then we can send them to our friends." Sakura nodded again.

Vincent took Reno by the cheeks and kissed him. Sakura and Axel started to take picture after picture. Vincent and Reno pulled apart. "Ew!" Reno yelled.

"Ew?! What about me, Reno? I had to kiss my own sex?"

"So…You stuck your tongue down my throat!"

"You were inviting me to play tonsil hockey! I just thought I would be nice by helping you play tonsil hockey."

Now…since Sakura's phone could tape videos too, she and Axel were taping Vincent and Reno's little spat. "They fight like an old married couple," Axel muttered. Sakura laughed.

"Hey," Reno said, "I know who we can blame!"

Vincent stared at Reno and said, "Who?"

"Them." He pointed to Sakura and Axel.

Vincent stared at Sakura and Axel and then their phones. "I will rue the day that dad bought Sakura that phone."

"Same goes with Axel." The two juniors looked up and saw the angry looks on Vincent and Reno's faces.

"Well…what do we do?" Axel whispered to Sakura.

"I have Vincent's car keys. What we have to do is run to both cars, start them up, and speed somewhere. I think we can hide at Tseng's."

Axel nodded. "On three: One. Two. THREE!" And the two ran to the cars, got in, started them up, and drove off."

Me: FIVE PAGES!!! WOW!

Link: I am impressed.

Me: Its almost January 1st.

Link: Eleven thirty-five. And your internet is being bitchy.

Me: I know. Do you know how many times my AIM has had to reconnect?

Link: Er…I dunno…how many?

Me: I lost count after three. And its really stressing me out.

Ren: Who's stressed? I'll make sure all their stress goes away. –smiles evilly-

Me: Uh…yea…-moves away from Ren-

Ash: DON'T WORRY…I'LL SAVE YOU!

Me: SAVE ME REN! AND THAT'S ALL FOR RIGHT NOW! Where are all these people coming from. I love you Ren.

Ren: -Pats on head- I know. I love you too.


	3. Depressed

Me: Yo.

Ed: Uh oh. You're in one of your moods.

Me: Yeah…I am.

Ed: Er…

Me: I'm just in the mood where I want to end it all.

Ed: NO!

Me: -shakes head-

Ed: You can't do that!

Me: And because of that…THIS CHAPTER IS GONNA BE EMO!

Sephiroth: Tootsiepopgurl only owns Sakura.

Me: I sure do.

Sakura and Axel laughed on her bed as Vincent and Reno scolded them. All they did was tell how embarrassing it was to kiss each other. It was pretty funny. They were still blushing. Sakura had decided that her brother and Reno liked kissing each other. She and Axel laughed harder.

"I hate you both," Reno grumbled.

"I do too," Vincent replied back. They walked out, leaving Sakura and Axel to laugh.

It was Monday and Sakura was DEPRESSED. She had been slitting her wrists all Sunday. And the cuts hurt like hell. She winced in pain as she sat down. The concert was great and she was so excited about Tseng asking her out again...or that's what she thought.

Flashback

_Sakura and Tseng were riding back to Sakura's house. "Kura," he asked, "I have something to ask you."_

"_What is it Tseng?" she asked gently, hoping for him to ask her out again._

"_I know you and Elena are good friends…I just wanted permission from you so I can ask her out."_

_What Tseng had said hit her heart like a bullet. He wanted permission to ask Elena out! That fucking bastard! "Sure," I muttered. Tseng smiled and kissed her cheek._

"_You are SO sweet!"_

End flashback

Tears formed in her eyes and she started to cry, wanting to end everything right then and there.

Me: There. Short I know but I am in one of my moods.

Ed: Don't do anything bad.

Me: Whatever. Review and all that jazz.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own Sakura.

Me: HEY EVERYONE!!!

Sephiroth: Hello.

Me: Umm…where is everyone??

Sephiroth: They…kind of left after you stopped writing

Me: Why are you still here then??

Sephiroth: I am still here because I am your only loyal flunky I guess.

Me: I guess you are…well…shall I get started?

Sephiroth: I think you shall.

Sakura dejectedly walked to her first period. All she could think about was how Tseng used her. All he wanted was to ask out Elena and he took SAKURA to a concert. From that moment on, Sakura hated Tseng and she hated Elena. She threw her book bag down onto the floor and sat in her desk, slumping ever so slightly. She winced in pain as her cuts on her wrists touched her desk. She crossed her arms and put her hood on. Today she looked like a total Goth. She had dark eyeliner on, black pants with chains, a black hoodie, and a black long sleeve shirt that covered her hands. Vincent noticed the change in her clothes but she only shook her head at her big brother and walked to school. She watched as the class piled in. The popular girls giving her funny looks, the popular boys whispering about her, and Axel just stared at her with concern in his eyes.

Sakura had taken a liking to Axel, but she couldn't place what it was. She sighed and shook her head. It was probably nothing. She was devoid of all emotions today, except for heartbreak and sadness. She didn't even pay attention to what the teacher was talking about. All she remembered was that the teacher said something about a paper or something and it was going to be done in partners. "Great," Sakura thought, "Partners. I swear if I am stuck with a fucking cheerleader I am gonna scream!!"

"Sakura Valentine. SAKURA!!" Sakura looked up. The teacher sighed. "Your brother has to speak with you." She nodded. All of the girls stared at Vincent. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"He's not that great and he smokes….yuck." They walked out into the hallway. "Vincent…..what is it?"

Vincent took a big breath and said, "Its dad."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What about dad?

Vincent sighed. "Dad got in an accident at the lab. Something exploded and glass went everywhere. Dad pushed a scientist out of the way and took the blow himself…Dad died a short time after."

Sakura stared at Vincent, not digesting the information. "You're kidding right?"

Vincent shook his head. "Would I even kid about something like this?"

Sakura shook her head and then looked at the ground. "Dads…gone. He's dead." Tears filled her eyes and then she shook her head. "No," she muttered, "No…he can't be gone." She looked up at Vincent then ran into his arms. "No, she sobbed.

Vincent frowned at his younger sister and hugged her back. And then he too started to cry. Their father was gone…and so was their mother. Sure they had aunts and uncles and cousins…but that's different. Vincent tightened his hold on Sakura, fearing that if he let his little sister go that he would also lose her. The bell rang and the two remaining Valentines looked up. Vincent motioned for her to go and get her stuff. She did just that and they left the school. They walked to the car and drove home. When they arrived they walked inside and both went to their separate rooms.

Sakura laid on her bed staring at the ceiling. "Dad was gone….he isn't ever coming home," she thought to herself. Sakura got up and looked at the clock. School had just ended. Sakura opened up her window and jumped out of it and looked at Vincent's closed window. No doubt he was watching some television to make him feel better. Sakura frowned and said, "I'm sorry Vincent." And she ran to the beach and onto a cliff. She stared at it the ocean down below it for an hour or two before she worked up the courage to jump. But before she even made it over and slim arm came around her waist and pulled her back. WHAT THE FUCK!?" she yelled.

"Geez is that the thanks I get for saving your ass?" asked the voice.

Sakura looked up and saw that it was Axel who was staring angrily down at her. "What the fuck are you doing? Suicide isn't the answer."

Sakura sighed and looked down at the ground. "My dad just died, Axel."

Me: Done. I am starting to get carpal tunnel in my wrist.

Sephiroth: Hahahahahaha.

Me: Shut up Sephiroth.

Sephiroth: You know you love me.

Me: Yeah…I know. I do love you. Anyways…while Sephiroth and I go and do who knows what with our time. I want you all too…REVIEW!!! NO FLAMES DAMMIT!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I only own Sakura. BUT I WISHED I OWN SEPHIROTH!!!!!!!

Sephiroth: I don't.

Me: Shut up. You're my only flunky. So we have to get along!

Sephiroth: Bah. Whatever you say.

Me: ONTO THE STORY!!!!!

Axel let go of Sakura and sat on the ground. He picked up some of the sand and let it flow through his fingers. "That's why you and Vincent left early."

Sakura nodded not saying anything. She sat down next to Axel and started to draw in the sand. She looked at him. "Are you going to tell Vincent?"

Axel looked at her then he looked at the ground. "Well, he is your brother and he's all you got left. I think he deserves to know."

Sakura sighed. She knew Axel was right, but what would Vincent think of her? After all, she was Vincent Valentine's perfect, little sister. She looked at Axel. "All right Axel, you can tell him. But once he goes ballistic, leave."

Axel nodded and he helped Sakura up. "I'll be there the whole way. Don't worry."

Sakura smiled and then hugged him tightly. "Thank you Axel."

Valentine Household

"SHE TRIED TO DO WHAT?!" Vincent yelled.

Sakura cowered behind Axel. She shamed her brother. "I'm sorry Vincent," she muttered.

Vincent growled. "Axel, please leave. I want to have a word with my sister."

Axel nodded. He turned to Sakura. "Good luck," he whispered into her ear.

Sakura nodded. And Axel left.

Vincent stared at Sakura. "What the hell were you thinking? You wanted to kill yourself, because Dad is dead?" Vincent walked over to the sink and then kicked the cabinet. "I thought Mom and Dad raised you better than this? I thought that if you were sad and depressed that you could come to me! I'm your big brother! I thought I was your role model!"

Sakura scoffed. "Right…Like hell you're some saintly role model Vincent Valentine. You're a fucking Goth, you drink a lot at parties, and you drive insanely fast, AND YOU FUCKING SMOKE! YOU'RE NOT A ROLE MODEL! YOUR ONE OF THE WORST BROTHERS EVER!!!!!!

Vincent gasped. "W-what did you just say?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You heard me Vincent. You're a horrible brother. You don't even care about me. You never have and you never will." And with that Sakura walked to her room.

Vincent walked into his room and sat on his bed. He put his head in his hands. He couldn't believe it. His own sister told him he was a horrible big brother. He had Tseng and Reno tell him he wasn't the best but…he always thought he did a decent job. But now…his own sister told him he sucked. He lifted his head and sighed. He got up and walked to Sakura's door. "Sis? Are you in there? I'm coming in."

Vincent opened the door but found no one in the room. He looked at the window and saw that it was opened. He walked over to Sakura's bed and found a note. He raised an eyebrow and picked it up and read it. "She ran away…that stupid idiot."

He looked up and closed the window. He then ran out of the house, and down the street Tseng's house. He knocked on the door frantically. "DAMMIT TSENG, OPEN UP RIGHT NOW!"

Tseng opened the door and stared at Vincent. "Vincent…what is it?"

Vincent rolled his eyes. "Tseng, have you seen Sakura?" he frantically asked.

Tseng shook his head. "No I haven't. Did something happen Vincent?"

Vincent explained to Tseng about their father's death and how he yelled at Sakura for trying to commit suicide.

"Our best bet is to go look for her Vincent. But the thing is…we don't know where she is. For all we know is she could be with Reno or somebody like that."

Vincent gasped. "That's it Tseng!"

"What is it?" Tseng asked, clearly confused.

"Axel…Sakura must have gone to Axel. He's the one who stopped her from killing herself."

Tseng frowned. That is one thing he didn't understand. Why did she go to Axel and not him? Tseng clenched his fists together. Sakura was his and only his. And not even Axel could stop that.

Me: I'm done with chapter five. What did you think Sephiroth?

Sephiroth: So…Tseng still has feelings for Sakura…but he's going out with Elena. Why did he do that?

Me: Sheesh Sephiroth…just wait for the other chapters. It'll be revealed.

Sephiroth: You don't have this planned out do you…

Me: Well...no. Not really. I'm just going on instinct.

Sephiroth: Instinct…uh huh.

Me: Shut up…you…you…MOMMAS BOY!!!

Sephiroth: Right….

Link: HEY EVERYONE!!!

Me: -twitch- Sephiroth…get him….

Sephiroth: It'll be my pleasure. –Runs after Link.-

Link: Shit…-Runs away-

Me: And the rest of you…READ AND REVIEW!!! And remember…NO FLAMES!


	6. Chaper 6

Disclaimer: I only own Sakura.

Me: I'm not giving up anymore!

Sephiroth: -Brings in a tied up Link- That's good…what do you want me to do with him?

Me: -Points at Link- LOCK HIM IN THE BRIG SEPHIROTH!! Now…enjoy!

Sakura ran along the street, her long black hair flowing behind her. She didn't know where to go. She didn't even know if Vincent was going to look for. Sakura stopped and caught her breath. "I'll go to Axel's!" And she set off for the red head's house, having no clue that her brother and ex were after her.

-With Vincent and Tseng-

Vincent and Tseng were speeding down the street. "Dammit…where does Axel live?"

Tseng scanned the road and sidewalks. "I don't know. I know he doesn't live with Reno."

Vincent gasped. "Tseng…you're a genius! Reno would know where Axel lives!"

Tseng stared at Vincent quizzically. "Why in the hell would Reno know where Axel lives?"

Vincent turned onto the road to where Reno's house was. "Because oh smart one, Reno is Axel's cousin and I'm quite positive he knows where Axel lives."

"Oh," Tseng muttered.

Vincent turned into the driveway of Reno's house and ran up to the door banging on it. Tseng on the other hand calmly went up behind Vincent, hands in his pockets. "I'm coming, yo. Keep your boxers on."

Reno opened the door and was surprised to find Vincent and Tseng standing on his stoop. "What the hell are you two doing here?"

But before he knew it, Vincent was grabbing onto his collar and shaking him violently. "Where the hell does Axel live? Where dammit? Sakura has run away and I think she went to Axel's! Where the hell does he live?"

Reno pulled Vincent off of him and straightened out his shirt. "Damn man…do you honestly think she would have gone to my cousins?"

Vincent nodded eagerly. "Yeah! He was the one who stopped Kura from killing herself! Please…where does he live?"

Reno looked at Tseng then back at Vincent. "Calm down Vince. Come in and I'll give you a cigarette and the directions."

Reno led Vincent inside with Tseng at the rear. Reno sat Vincent on the couch and gave him one of those nasty cancer sticks. Vincent took it and lit it. He stuck it in his mouth and looked Reno. "The directions?"

"Oh yeah!" And Reno went into the kitchen and got a pen and paper. He came back in and sat down beside Vincent. Tseng leaned against the wall, lost in his own thoughts.

As Reno and Vincent went through the directions Tseng looked out the window, thinking about Sakura.

"I can't lose her to Axel, I can't. When I saw how close they were getting I had to make her jealous of me…and so I used Elena. And it looked like it worked. I hope she comes back to me. Because she's mine and no one else can have her…she will be mine!"

Vincent got off the couch, cancer stick still in his mouth, and he pulled Tseng out of Reno's house. They got in the car. Vincent stared at Tseng.

"Wow," Tseng said, "I have never seen you look so upset in a long time."

"She's my sister…I have to worry about her. I haven't been a good brother lately."

Tseng nodded. "I know Vincent. And you'll have to work on that."

Vincent nodded. "Don't you worry Kura," he thought, "I'll make sure I'll protect you…"

Me: Eh…LAME!

Link: LET ME GO!

Me: GAG HIM SEPHIROTH!

Sephiroth: As you wish… -gags Link-

Me: Hahahahahaha. Poor Link! Anyway…YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO! REVIEW DAMMIT….AND NO FUCKING FLAMES! 


End file.
